


Convoluted Business

by Eye_Of_Noot



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: AU where Jack isn't dead, Also Reader is kinda sadistic, F/M, Oh god this is my first lemon-y fanfic, Porn with plot but mainly plot, Reader is from Pandora but climbed that metaphorical ladder like a boss, Reader-Insert, Some of the vault key stuff still happens, Strong Language, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eye_Of_Noot/pseuds/Eye_Of_Noot
Summary: You've worked hard to come to Hyperion, and luckily your life on Pandora has given you experience in robotics, among other things. You soon realize, thanks to your sadistic tendencies, that your boss is pretty damn hot.





	1. Chapter 1

You gathered up your papers, tapping them on an end to keep them together. You were going to take blueprints of a shield to Hugo "Assquez." In your head, you thanked Rhys and Vaughn for that amazing nickname. You walked down the hall, passing by a few people. Some of them sneered or said something along the lines of "Pandora scum." After a long while of walking awkwardly, you made it to Hugo's room, and stopped to hear someone who seemed to be angry with him.

"Look, I get it you wanna look tough, kiddo, but you don't just go airlocking people because you don't like the way they work."

It sounded like Handsome Jack was lecturing Hugo. You grinned, imagining the face he must have right now.

"You gotta learn to work with people you don't give a fuck about, capiche? How do you expect I got as high as I am in this business?"

"I-"

"Rhetorical question, buddy. I'm done with you."

You heard steps and quickly backed away from the door. It opened and a steely-eyed Jack stormed out, not even taking notice of you. You roamed in to a nervous Hugo straightening his tie.

"I have those blueprints you asked for, sir."

You hated calling him that. It made you feel like you were hooking an air pump to his ego and inflating it like a balloon animal.

"Good. Give 'em here."

"Would you like me to explain what the shield does..? To.. save you from reading my poor handwriting?" You asked as you handed him the folder.

"Sure, that'd be great. I'd rather look at it without reading it."

"Okay.. so once the shield is depleted, it allows the wearer to go invisible. Depending on how much stalker glands I'm allowed, I don't know for how long. Its recharge delay is quite slow, but the actual recharge should be faster."

" _Should be?_ Make that a will."

Ugh. Was he trying to act like Handsome Jack? At least Jack did it better, and had some good reasons for being aggressive. Hugo just ended up being a douche.

".. Yes, sir."

Well, that went better than it could have. You met up with Rhys, Vaughn, and Yvette at the cafeteria, and thanks to Rhys from being your tour guide the first time you arrived here, you ended up forming a friendship with the three. Not wanting to flaunt but at the same time hoping to look cool, you showed them the blueprints. Thankfully, there was less explaining to do. You paid for your own lunch despite insists, and went back to your group of other scientists. You hung the blueprints up, and started work on the prototype in your messy workspace. You pretty much chugged down a mug of coffee to stay awake to do testing, and finally finishing your project, you passed out.

You were on your way back to Assquez when you got a call from him. He sounded.. envious?

"Handsome Jack wants to see you about that shield. You better give it to him before he gets impatient."

You were about to ask why, but didn't see any up-side to it.

"I'll do that now, thanks for letting me know. Sir."

You added that 'sir' with a rude tone before hanging up on him. Also, wait, you were almost so tired that you forgot that conversation. Why did Jack want to see it personally? You do remember him liking things with stealth included, but maybe it was about the argument you saw the end of. You gathered a new copy of the blueprints, with better handwriting this time, and the prototype. The middle of the shield had a shimmery pearlescent color, and on the way to Jack's office, you couldn't help but keep glancing down at it.

You gave what even you could admit was a pathetic knock on his door. Why were you so worried? Sure, he was intimidating, even to Hugo. Was it from your admiration for him? Probably both factoring in with the worry if the prototype will work.

"Come on in, Pumpkin."

Opening the door, you made sure not to trip over your own feet, drop anything, or do anything else stupid.

"Hello, sir."

Saying it to him felt right. He deserved it more.

"You bring the thing?" 

He swiveled in his chair, an ankle resting on his knee.

"Yes, sir. I have it here," you replied, holding said "thing" up.

"Pretty proud of that. Finished it before your actual due date." _Fuck._ You forgot you even had one in the first place. Pretty lucky for you, anyway.

"Thank you, sir." you handed him the shield, which you've been tempted to name 'Stalker's Wrath.' Dork.

"So, this thing work?"

"Yes, sir. I've tested it plenty times more than needed."

"Good. You seem to outdo yourself, huh?"

You didn't know how to respond, a pink fade warming your face. He put the shield on.

"Mind shooting your boss in the face, Cupcake?"

"Uh.."

"Don't worry. Business deal. I can see this thing has plenty capacity, won't hurt me a bit."

Well, it was pretty tempting. He tossed you a gun, which was pretty heavy, even for you. You raised it to him, arms shaking mildly. Making sure safety was off, you fired at him, and he turned invisible with a puff of pinkish-purple smoke.

"Hah! This shit's great!" You could hear the steps around the room, but they got silent.

"Boo." He poofed from behind you, hands on your shoulders. You jumped, blushing again. At least he was having fun.

"I can tell you like it, sir," you made a small chuckle. 

"How could none of those science nerds think of this earlier? Stalkers aren't new around here." He thought out loud, going back to his chair.

You shrugged.

"Alright, this is good shit. Tell 'em to make more of these, I bet those Pandoran scum will like it as much as I do."

You slowly looked away, a hand grasping for your elbow.

"Look, Kitten. You're not Pandoran anymore. You obviously belong up here if you made _me_ proud."

That did a good job of reassurance. At least he somewhat cared. "Thank you, sir."

"You can go now, I think I'll keep this thing."

You nodded and walked off, steps echoing uncomfortably.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ey sorry if this chapter is kinda boring or disturbing. For all you sinners, the smut should come soon. Kinda have to set up some plot n' stuff. This was kinda inspired from when I had to have lung surgery, so eh. Also I wrote it at like 4 AM so there's that.

You were walking towards a facility to get cybernetics, (such as Rhys's. He said they were useful, and they looked pretty cool to you, so, why not?) when you heard an intercom say,

"Senior Vice Janitor Rhys to sectorD451 for trash cleanup because that is your job now. To clean up trash with your bare hands."

You would have burst out laughing were this not a friend. You had a feeling in your gut, and hurried to said sector. Fortunately for you, it was nearby, and you spotted your three friends. They were talking about something.

"We steal his deal," Rhys said, and you couldn't help but blurt out, "What deal?"

They looked over, surprised. "Sorry. I heard the.. uh... intercom and wanted to know what was up."

"That's fine. Anyway, Vasquez set up this deal on Pandora for a Vault Key."

_"Vault Key?"_ You all said in unison.

"That must be why he's been more of a douche recently. Only thing Hyperion cares more about than money is Vault Keys.. It's perfect! I mean, not only do we screw over Assquez," you couldn't help but chuckle, "we also get a Vault Key. What're they worth, like, a billion dollars?"

"Good-news-bad-news case here. Good news, it's only ten million. Bad news, we need that ten million right now."

"Hold please." Vaughn said, bright green numbers appearing on his glasses. "Done."

"I'm not gonna lie.. that was impressive." Rhys smirked. You had to admit, Vaughn looked pretty badass right now.

"I'm in accounting. It's what I do. Ten million bucks is chump-change around here. By the time anyone notices, we'll have a Vault Key."

"Well, looks like you're all busy, you two have something going on and you were going for cybernetics. I'm gonna go eat. One of you two call me if you don't get killed, alright?" She began to walk off, but Vaughn stepped over.

"Woah woah, wait, we need you. We need clearance, transportation.. You're a requisitions master, that stuff will be useful."

"Yeah, maybe a Loader Bot or two, for when things get dicey."

"Look, it's a different thing when you steal from a few poor suckers on Pandora," you gave a thumbs up, showing you didn't really care. Jack's reassurance actually helped. "but you're talking about stealing from Hyperion."

"Come onn, Yvette, I'll buy you that lunch I owe you when we get back." Rhys persuaded.

"..Fine, but you're buying me lunch now, and when you get back."

"Deal."

"Alright, I'm gonna go do that thing with the eyeball and the head thingy. Good luck out there, you guys."

"Thanks, to both of you." Rhys said, Vaughn giving a grateful nod in response.

You walked into the facility, kind of nervous. One of your eyes was going to be scraped out, replaced with a metal eye, and you were possibly going to get a drill stuck in your skull. Well, there were worse things on Pandora. You continued towards a counter, seeing one of the rude assholes from yesterday you passed by.

"Worried?" you asked them after planning your surgery. They were wiping their forehead, obviously more nervous than you.

"Wh-" They glared, trying to look less nervous. "..No."

"It's alright if you are, y'know. Even I, _Pandora scum,_ am pretty nervous."

They looked away, still glaring. "..Whatever." You stifled a laugh. They were acting like an edgy teen.

It was their turn, and they walked through a door labelled 'Cybernetic Implants'. You couldn't help but notice their legs were trembling.

Soon, it was your turn. You walked through, talked to some guy, and the next moment, you had a mask on to be sedated for the procedure. The details were blurry, but you knew what happened. When you woke up, you had a horrible headache. Luckily for you, some days-off were awarded from Jack (and reluctantly, Hugo) for finishing your prototype early. The lady at the counter gave you headache meds, and sent you back 'home'. You fast-travelled to R&D since you didn't feel like walking that much. You looked in the mirror you hung up by your workspace, looking at your new eye and plugin implant. Your new eye was bright green, and on your left side. The ID Drive implant was also on the left. You liked it. You turned your head, tracing the outside of it. It actually.. felt pretty good. Slight pain was induced from it, but also... arousal. You snapped out of it, went to your swivel chair, and pulled back the backrest to go to sleep.

You woke up, headache worse than usual. You turned over, picked up the bottle you were prescribed, and read the label. Surely it would have some directions.

'Do not open Echo Eye within at least ten (10) days prior of surgery. Headaches And/Or eye pain is normal. If pain lingers for longer than ten (10) days, consult a doctor.' There was more, but you didn't feel like focusing to read more.

Well, that helped some. You had a sudden, stupid urge to touch your new eye. Maybe later, when the pain subsides. At least you had 8 days off, which seemed like much, but when you factor in the whole "working for the rest of your life" part, it wasn't. The last few days shouldn't be that bad when you're back to work. You groaned silently, feeling like you should do something. How long does it take to get a Vault Key for millions of dollars? Maybe.. two, three days tops? You stared at your hand, tracing the lines in your palm. The pain dulled your thinking. Maybe you shouldn't work on something right now. Maybe just... draw something. Yeah, why not. You leaned up, picked up sketch paper you used for blueprint drafts, and started drawing the first thing on your mind.  
You vacantly started drawing Handsome Jack. There wasn't much to think about but work, and Hyperion/Helios was full of work like maggots in a skag corpse. Thinking about corpses reminded you of Pandora. That's how chaotic the planet was. Here, it felt like you were a worker bee. Get up, do your job, eat, continue your job, sleep, repeat until given a new job. Very rarely there's a break added. You stopped drawing, staring at your hand again. This was some trippy shit. You lifted your hand, and booped your own eye. 

"Ow.. Dumbass." You murmured to yourself. Back to drawing that thing.

You've barely seen Jack in person much, but from all the billboards on Pandora, you were used to seeing what he looked like. Sorta. It was hard to draw from memory when everything looked like you were on a drug trip. You put two fingers on the bridge of your nose. The pain was more of a nuisance than excruciating. You wanted to do _something_ but you couldn't. Goddamnit, Rhys. How dare you influence me. You went back to drawing. God he was fucking hot. It wasn't just the way he looked. There was something about the mask. Something about how he could be laughing and smirking about a cloaking shield to blowing someone's brains out. You finished drawing a messy bust of him. You wrote 'Hot mofucka' by it. Dork. 

You got a call from Vaughn, which was relieving.

"Turns out the key was a-- freaking fake."

"You can curse if you wanna, buddy. No judging here."

"You sound.. tired."

"I woke up from the results of the thingy."

"Oh, right. Cybernetics. I should call and tell you later."

"Nooooo, tell me what happened with fakey-do."

"..Okay, long story short, the ' _key_ ' disabled Rhys's arm, making him drop it."

"What happened with that?"

"Someone part of the whole ruse put a chip on the container and before he could scan the key, they activated it and it deactivated his arm."

"Ha.. Science words. I can use those."

"Also, Rhys found an ID-Drive he'd like you to study. Also, we're on our way back."

"Wooo. The badass money-getter and cyborg man are coming home with more work for me."

"Uh.. make sure you get some rest."

"You tooo." Vaughn decided to hang up there.

You looked over at the bottle. Maybe there was something about ID-Drives? Yeah.  
'Do not plug in an ID-Drive until you are used to using your Echo Eye. We recommend plugging something in at around two (2) to six (6) months.'  
Geez. That seemed a bit long. You put your hand against your head, vacantly tracing the plugin. It didn't feel weird, like touching yourself. You just didn't think it as one of those "forbidden spots that should never be touched ever in your entire lifetime until you're older" areas. Eh. The bottle didn't say this was dangerous or bad. You should probably actually use one of those anyway. Yeah, let's do that.

It made you sleepy, which was good. Ish. Better than being loopy out of your mind. Gave you something to do, too. You should probably do what Vaughn said. Later. You just kept tracing for now. You yawned, eyes watery from sleep. Eh, you were tired enough. You laid back, slowly closed your eyes, and went out like a light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, the next chapter will be at the end of your 8 days since they'll be a bit uneventful.
> 
> (also also, I'll try to do 2 chapters each day **if I can**


	3. Chapter 3

You woke up from one of the longest sleeps you've ever had. At least today you could get your mind straight enough to study that drive. You got up, stretched, and made your way to get breakfast, making sure to bring some things to draw with.

Today you got a muffin of your preference, and sat down at an empty table. Your brain had a tendency to connect things together. For example, what it was doing right now was: Muffin - Cupcakes - thing that Handsome Jack calls people - Handsome Jack. Was there ever a time you couldn't think about him? Geez. You pulled out the ID-Drive from your lab-coat pocket. First time this week you could read on the drive "DR. NAKAYAMA" on one side.

When you were back in your tiny cubicle of an office, you plugged it into a scanner. The scanner traced an unknown AI on it, so it was good it didn't download the contents. Would be helpful to know who the Namayaka-or-whatever-guy was, though.

When you were looking through Nakayama's history, a Rhys came over to your workspace with a little "Congratz!" card and some chocolates. He wrote inside the card, 'Haha, sorry about the first few groggy days. I hope you like your new implants!' Dork.

Apparently, the doctor who shall not be named was obsessed with Jack, and wanted to clone him. Geez, dude. You guessed on the drive was HJ's AI.  
Why did you have every urge to plug that in? It wouldn't be safe, and it would be pretty weird.

Then again, you could talk to it and learn Jack's story. He was pretty mysterious, even to people who were obsessed with him.

 

Why the fuck not.

You woke up, another headache already, but less of a headache from the surgery. You unplugged the drive. Goddamnit, impulses. At least you were only out for a few minutes. You put the drive in your chest pocket.

Oh, great. Hugo was calling.

"You better be working on something. I called you five times already."

"I am, sir. I'm," fuck, think of something. You just got the thing with the drive done, work finished there, "making blueprints for an Oz kit."

"At least you aren't lazy. Answer next time." And with that, he hung up. Nice random calls, douche.

Might as well get to work on making that Oz kit. Maybe, uh.. a better boost? The boosts on those things sucked ass. You factored in possible downsides. It would probably need more capacity. A possible downside, canisters picked up would only give half of what they do. Seemed good. With the better boost, it might have a better slam, too. Yeah, there. Finished that. You're just flying through work by now. Aaand, now you have to work on the prototype. Goddamnit.

You stayed up later than you'd like, only stopping to go get dinner. It was almost done, just needed tweaking here and there. You scribbled "Unfinished as of now, will finish when awake" on a stickynote and put it on the blueprints. With that, you passed out and for once in a while, the day flew by.

You woke up to hitting your head on the desk. Good job there, genius. It was then, a blue figure flickered in front of you.

Handsome Jack. Or at least his AI. Goddamnit. Now he'll literally be in your mind at all times.

"Uh.. are you.." the hologram cut you off.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Handsome Jack in front of you. No pictures, sweetheart."

"I wasn't going t-"

"Wait," he looked you up and down, noticing your badge, "alright, making sure you worked for me. Nice pencil skirt."

"Uh.." you blushed, straightening your Hyperion Yellow skirt. "Thanks." You didn't think Jack was _this_ flustering. Maybe this was either an exaggerated version of Jack, or just a younger one.

"Wait, wait, wait.. how come I'm here and not in my office?"

"Uh.. you're kind of an.. AI?"

"Hold on, no. I don't remember being an AI. AIs can't fuck." And another blush. You thought those two possibilities were mixed together in this.

"You're a real person, but uh.. you're an AI based off of that person."

"You're joking, right? Because this joke isn't very funny, kiddo."

"I'm not, sir. I have your drive here." You opened the container, pulled it out, and showed him the part with Nakayama's name.

"Nakayama? Who the hell is that? Sounds familiar."

"He's kind of.. obsessed with you, and wanted to clone you. I think."

"Oh, good. Another weirdo who's obsessed with me."

"Uh.. since you're an AI, do you mind telling me your story, sir?" you didn't want to admit you were embarassed to ask Jack himself.

"Why? Are you obsessed or something? I don't need more of that." Good thing he accepted he was an AI pretty fast.

"No, sir. I just.. wanted to know more about you, personally. You're really.. elusive and mysterious."

"...Fine, I can tell you're not some creep."

He began when the Lost Legion attacked, and how he worked with a group of vault hunters. You winced at the thought of your face being branded by an artifact. He didn't know much more, other than mass murder and drilling Pandora in search of more vaults.

"That.. explains a bit. Sorry about some of that stuff."

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna go now. Great to meet you, kitten."

You went back to work on that Oz kit.  
You finished it, and put it through testing.  
Another job finished. Yay.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut smut smut smut.

You groaned as you hung up with Hugo. He told you to go show Jack your newest project. Again. You didn't want to annoy Jack, but Assquez here kept throwing you over to him. Either to show you off or to make him get tired of you, either way, it was irritating. You picked up your project and blueprints like last time, straightened your black blouse-ish shirt and pencil skirt, put on your lab coat, and walked all the way over. Pandora or Elpis, you were getting some sort of workout.

You finally made it there, knocking on his door. A good thing for you that he was in a happy mood right now.

"Sir, Hugo Vasquez told me to bring this prototype to you."

"Come on in."

You opened the door carefully, and slowly closed it back. Your steps echoed throughout the room.

"What do you have for me today?"

"An Oz kit, sir." You handed him the blueprints and kit. He read your blueprints, not having a hard time with your handwriting at all. Two birds up for Hugo.

"You tested this, I presume."

"Yes, sir."

He looked over at you, examining carefully.

"Nice Echo Eye there."

"Thank you, sir." He put the blueprints on his desk and walked over.

"You look exhausted, Kitten. Everything okay? Don't want my favorite R&D gal doing badly." You blushed. Already he was calling you his favorite? Then again, some of the others from R&D were pretty weird.

"..Thank you for noticing, sir."

"You mind?" He walked behind you, gesturing to your shoulders.

"I- Go ahead, sir." He carefully pressed his thumbs into the back of your neck, rolling them over your most tense areas. It seemed awkward at first, but it lulled you after a while.

"Hugo overworking you, I see."

"A few friends and I are used to calling him 'Assquez.'" Fuck, you forgot to say 'sir.'

He chuckled. "I'll have to use that sometime."

You don't remember seeing Jack this caring and nonchalant. It only made him even more attractive. Too bad someone who needed to be turned inside-out with a gun didn't show up just then.

This was helping block out stupid thoughts, like how impulsive it was to put an AI of Jack inside your head. Goddamnit.

You were so relaxed you accidentally started to lean into him. You didn't stop yourself, and he didn't seem to care. You felt like the both of you wanted this to happen. It was like he read your mind, even. He continued to massage your shoulders with one hand, the other going up to trace your plugin. You weren't expecting it, and let out a soft gasp as his hot breath made contact with your neck. You unbuttoned your shirt, the silky cloth falling to your heels. The hand massaging you unzipped his pants. Yep, this was happening. You slid your skirt down, putting the top of your cheeks to his bulge and slightly sliding your hips in a roll over him. He unhooked your bra with ease while you slid down your underthings. Out of nowhere, he lifted you up by the thighs. Oddly enough, this was a comfortable position. He slowly slid you onto his length, allowing you to adjust. Sure, you had done ...things.. on Pandora, but not often. You've never had someone with experience before, and all you hoped was that it would be as good for him as it would be for you.

He held on with one strong hand, the other hand cupping your breast. It fit perfectly in the palm of his hand. He softly kneaded your breast as he thrust into you, roughly but not too roughly. Every now and then you'd let out a moan. He began sucking tenderly on your neck, occasionally nibbling. You put your arms back and ran your fingers through his soft hair. He flipped you around, one hand on your back, the other on your thigh. He lowered himself, allowing him to thrust deeper. You locked your legs around him, signaling for him to go faster. He pulled you close in a deep kiss. You gently bit his lip, pressure building up inside of you. "F-Fuck, Jack.."

He continued to kiss the nape of your neck, a hand caressing your back. The lower he went, it brought more pleasure. Your lower back was kind of a sweet spot, and it made you uncontrollably move forwards onto him more. At that point you couldn't handle it. "Fucking hell-" He pulled himself out, grinding his shaft against you. You felt a shiver run down your spine as you climaxed, biting your lip. He lifted himself, and with a grunt, came on your breasts and stomach. You could tell he had held back from doing it inside of you. You wiped some that landed between your breasts off and sucked your fingers clean. "I should get you cleaned up, huh, kitten?" He winked, carrying you to the showers in his office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet 40% of people will just skip to this chapter tbh. That's alright with me. And is it just me or do other people feel really weird saying "panties" or "underwear" in their writing-  
> Also sorry if this chapter seems short. Geez I'm seeing a lot of "also" and "sorry" in these notes.


End file.
